


Wanna Cuddle?

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [30]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: They're cute!
Relationships: Stick Figure Bucky Barnes/Stick Figure Wade Wilson
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Wanna Cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).




End file.
